


Gagged and Plugged

by AnonGoodNurse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Face Harness, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonGoodNurse/pseuds/AnonGoodNurse
Summary: Stiles is in a harness securing him with his mouth open around Derek’s cock, his hands tied to Derek’s thighs. (Peter likes to fiddle with the straps of the harness, tightening them to choke Stiles until he gets used to it. Derek just moans and thrusts up into Stiles’ mouth, chasing after that delicious tightness.)





	Gagged and Plugged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Udunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by a number of Udunie's works. Udunie, thank you for all your fics!

Stiles is in a harness securing him with his mouth open around Derek’s cock, his hands tied to Derek’s thighs. (Peter likes to fiddle with the straps of the harness, tightening them to choke Stiles until he gets used to it. Derek just moans and thrusts up into Stiles’ mouth, chasing after that delicious tightness.) 

The harness fits around Derek like a jock strap, with straps sitting under his asscheeks and across his waist. Stiles’ head is buckled into the harness by an O ring gag that he wears. It doesn’t allow him to close his mouth around Derek’s dick, so he can’t provide much suction. He’s just a wet, warm place for Peter to stick Derek’s cock. Stiles and Derek are both Peter’s slaves. Peter fucks Derek with little regard to Stiles. If he’s fucking Derek doggy style, Stiles just gets crushed into the mattress, tossed around, sat on, etc.

Peter puts a plug in Derek’s ass. Derek lies on his stomach on the bed (as much as he can with Stiles’ head attached to his crotch; he crushes Stiles’ head into the mattress) and grinds his hips to move the plug across his prostate. The fact that he’s fucking his dick into Stiles’ mouth is just a bonus. It’s bliss for him — he gets the double sensation of the plug on his prostate and Stiles’ mouth around his dick — so he takes his time, slowly and luxuriously grinding his hips.

Stiles’ whole face is covered in saliva and and tears.  He’s crying, suffocating when Derek grinds in and gulping for breath whenever Derek pulls back juuust enough to give him space.  Peter has considered giving Stiles breathing tubes so Derek can go to town without having to worry about gettin Stiles enough air.  Sure, it’s fun when slaves pass out from lack of oxygen, but it’s kind of a hassle when they die.

Derek’s getting closer to his orgasm now.  He grinds faster into Stiles’ mouth.  It’s not enough.  He’s just on the edge of orgasm.  He grabs Stiles’ head where the straps of his harness secure Stiles to Derek’s groin, not caring that he’s pulling Stiles’ hair.  Stiles whines, the sound high-pitched and pathetic.  

Derek clutches Stiles’ head to his groin which pulls Stiles onto his dick that last few centimeters.  Stiles gags, tries to cough, can’t — because Derek’s dick is so far down his throat.  Derek moans as Stiles’ throat flutters around his dick, as tight as a vise and so, so warm. 

A couple more shallow thrusts — there’s only so far that Derek can pull out with the harness attaching Stiles to him — and Derek comes.  Stiles rushes to swallow the flow of come down his throat.  He splutters, and some of it goes up his nose.  Peter groans at seeing the dribble of come run out of Stiles’ nose and down to wear his lips are spread wide around Derek’s dick.

Derek collapses forward, crushing Stiles back into the bed.  He lays there for a minute as the aftershocks of his orgasm run through him.  Peter can see the base of the plug peeking out at him from behind Derek’s round asscheeks.

Yes, it’s time for a larger plug.  

Derek whines as his cock softens and becomes sensitive, now held gently in Stiles’ mouth.  The drugs Peter gives him keep his knot from forming.  That pleasure is saved for the special occasions when Peter wants it.  Derek’s pleasure is at the mercy of Peter’s control. 

Peter selects a nice, hefty plug from his selection.  It’s a good inch thicker in diameter than the plug Derek is currently wearing, barely tapering in to its enormous base.  It will hold Derek open all night — exactly what Peter wants.  

Peter approaches the bed.  Derek looks to have fallen asleep, but he opens his eyes and groans when Peter pats at his ass.  

“Lift up, puppy,” Peter says.

Derek spreads his knees so that he straddles Stiles’ torso, then hoists himself up so he’s on his hands and knees.  Stiles goes with him — he has no other option, with his head and hands tied to Derek’s groin and thighs.  

Derek whimpers as his oversensitive cock is jostled in Stiles’ mouth.

Peter grabs hold of the plug in Derek and slowly tugs it out.  It’s a bulbous plug that tapers down to a skinny neck before flaring back out for the base — it holds Derek open inside, while allowing his asshole to heal from being opened.  This all just means that Peter comes across some resistance as he pulls the bulb of the plug out — Derek’s hole has to stretch back around the widest part of the plug, having healed completely from when Peter had opened it earlier.  Derek pants as Peter slowly, ever so slowly removes the plug, letting it hold Derek’s asshole open for as long as possible.  This is all the stretching that Peter will give Derek before inserting the larger plug. 

Finally, the plug pops free and Derek sags into Stiles’ mouth.

Giving Derek no time to relax, Peter slicks up the new, larger plug, then slowly begins to push it into Derek’s ass.  The first bit slides in with no problem, using what’s left of the lube from when Peter opened Derek’s ass earlier to insert the first plug.  Then, the slide stops, with most of the plug left not inserted.  Peter pushes experimentally, and the plug slides in a couple more millimeters.  Derek whines.

Peter braces himself on Derek’s hip, and uses his strength to force the rest of the plug into Derek’s tight asshole.  

Derek yells in pain and collapses forward, pressing Stiles’ head back into the bed and thrusting his groin into Stiles’ face.  He twitches as the pain lingers from having his ass forced open.  

Peter smiles.  All that’s left to do is secure Derek to the bed — which is easily enough done by tying his hands to the bedposts, leaving enough slack that Derek can move around during the night.

Derek whimpers as he acclimates to the large dildo.  It feels like the largest thing he’s ever had in his ass.  (It’s not, but thanks to his accelerated healing, everything feels like the largest thing he’s ever had.)  

His dick chubs up, still held in Stiles’ warm mouth.  Derek thrusts halfheartedly a few times to appreciate the comfort of Stiles’ mouth, but the plug is so large and heavy — and Derek is still oversensitive from his orgasm earlier — that feeling its weight on his prostate is unbearable.  He settles somewhat, relaxing into the bed (and consequently forcing his hardening dick deeper into Stiles’ throat).

“Good night, pets,” Peter says, seeing that Derek has gotten comfortable, and he turns off the light.  His pets need their rest before what he has planned for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
